


before you leave, say you will...

by plotholes_ahead



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Fine I’ll Spoil It, I Can't Say Much Else, It'll Spoil The Ending, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Smut, and then fluff, so much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plotholes_ahead/pseuds/plotholes_ahead
Summary: Thrawn had plans for this evening, but Eli has other ideas. Thankfully, Thrawn is excellent at thinking on his feet.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 11
Kudos: 68





	before you leave, say you will...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at just writing something on a whim. To be honest, when it comes to my other fic I’m dragging my feet ~~through the sands of Tatooine~~ so I wrote this instead. I didn’t want to wrack my brain overthinking it so here it is…unbetaed and raw and I still kinda like it. I hope you do, too.

Today was the day. Thrawn had decided that he’d be sending Eli away soon, and there was only one thing left to do before he could ask him to leave everything behind, including Thrawn. He would be upset and likely confused, but Thrawn had spent several months cultivating a course of action that would 1) spin a positive twist on the whole ordeal and 2) reassure Eli of Thrawn’s truest intentions when it came to his aide and the love of his life. 

He looked down to take in one of his favorite sights: the human on his knees before him. 

Eli was unbuttoning his trousers with a hungry expression on his eager face, biting his lip as he slid his fingers into the waistband, trying to joggle the pants down and around Thrawn’s hips. He was unsuccessful until Thrawn lifted up from the plush chair on which he sat. Eli’s radiant eyes flashed to his, his lips curving in a charming smile; a sweet and silent expression of gratitude. 

_No, thank_ you.

They shared an easy chuckle. Thrawn hadn’t imagined tonight would go like _this,_ but if this was what Eli wanted to do Thrawn wasn’t going to stop him. He’d just have to improvise. 

Eli’s tongue spanned the underside of his shaft, taking his time slicking its extensive length and pressing it firmly against his abdomen. He let loose a low groan, anticipating the feeling of those lips wrapped around his aching cock; _sweet release_. 

Eli gripped his thighs, using them as leverage to rise up onto his knees, mouth reaching for the throbbing, blunt head of Thrawn’s cock. His mouth was hot and wet and welcoming when it descended slowly onto him, sinking low until he couldn’t go any deeper, and then pushed further. 

Thrawn leaned back, eyes rolling and fluttering shut at the sweet sensation of Eli’s mouth sucking, twisting, swallowing. He ran his fingers through thick, soft tendrils, fisted in them, and _tugged_ just enough to earn himself a low moan and smirk from Eli, lust filled eyes gazing up at him while he bobbed. 

_“Eli…”_

He popped off with a grotesque slurp and hastily wiped the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. Flashing Thrawn one of his favorite grins, he lowered his head again and took hold of his broad base, hand and mouth working in tandem to bring him over the edge. Thrawn reacted to the unexpected, albeit welcomed, intensity of both hand and mouth with a jerk of his hips, Eli sliding up to the tip and swallowing him back down. He was so good at this, so wet, so _fucking_ hot and _oh sweet Csilla -_

Lowering his hand to Eli’s jaw, he lifted his chin to tell him that was enough. The human caught on and with an overdramatic pout slowly retreated, sucking the stiff shaft _hard_ all the way up. 

“Ahh, Eli,” Thrawn gritted his teeth, nails digging into the armrests of his chair. Eli just grinned at him in response. His lips were shining and just a touch more red and swollen than usual, hair sticking up where Thrawn had pulled. 

Gods he loved when Eli looked a disheveled mess.

He tenderly wiped the corner of Eli’s glistening mouth. He lingered there, dragging the back of his fingers along the curve of Eli’s cheek, loving when his eyes fell shut, when he leaned into his touch. Thrawn’s thumb traced his slightly protruding bottom lip, wet with saliva and precum. It dipped further into Eli’s mouth, smearing a thin moist line along the flesh. 

The human’s open mouth captured Thrawn’s thumb, sucking with lewd satisfaction and moaning with his eyes closed as if it was best thing he’d ever tasted. Thrawn blinked in awe and blatantly aroused wonder as Eli mimicked what he’d done to his cock to his thumb. Thrawn grew harder watching him, his blue finger sliding easily through puckered human lips. 

Eli opened his eyes, a perfect blush tinting his cheeks at the look on Thrawn’s face. He retreated but not before twirling his tongue around the blue digit a few times. A coy smile graced his lips followed by the sweetest chuckle Thrawn had the privilege of hearing. 

Eli took his hand and led them to Thrawn’s bed, throwing a playful smile at him over his shoulder. Thrawn swiftly bent to grab the pile of clothes from the floor and brought it along to the bed. Thankfully the human didn’t comment on it. 

Assuming the position, Eli situated himself on all fours atop the sizeable bed and glanced back at Thrawn over one shoulder. A fresh wave of arousal washed over him fueled by the sight of Eli bent over, exposing himself to Thrawn and waiting for him to take him. And that look - that one _specific_ look - in Eli’s eye, the one that said _wreck me._

He watched as Eli prepped himself and with some encouragement from him, worked his own thumb in, a low and long gratified groan broke free from the human as his body accepted the added stretch. Thrawn stroked himself to the feeling of Eli tightening around him; the image and sounds alone were enough to send him. His cock throbbed painfully. He _needed_ \- 

“Ok,” Eli confirmed, pulling the tapered plug from his body and forcing Thrawn’s thumb out, too. “I’m ready.”

Pumping himself a few more times before sliding easily inside, Thrawn provided the human with measured, deep strokes meant to build him up gradually. He rocked into him, drawing the most amazing sounds from Eli’s mouth like the small, broken whimpers that turned into encouraging moans, and then bold demands. 

“ _Yes_ , Thrawn,” Eli said, tossing his head back. “I’m so… harder, please.”

Thrawn gripped him tighter; his hips, his shoulders, anywhere he could gain purchase to drive deeper into the panting human, challenging him from below to push harder, faster… 

Eli was close. Thrawn’s stomach flipped as he experienced, for the first time, his heart rate quicken from lack of certainty in his actions. His hips faltered.

The human did not comment on the brief pause in Thrawn’s movements. Instead he pushed back against him, impaling himself and all the while shouting out enthusiastic, colorful language. Thrawn collected himself and grabbed hold of Eli’s hips once more, using the perfect curve as a handle to pull Eli in closer and working him to the brink as his cries escalated. 

Eli’s body tensed, seizing around him as he climbed, his orgasm starting to take him. Thrawn pressed his broad chest against the smaller man’s back and wrapped an arm around his middle. He spoke as softly as he could into his ear. “Marry me?”

Eli’s eyes shot open, completely taken – body and soul – and only two words erupted from him as Thrawn rocked into him one last time to send his orgasm exploding through his cock in a mess onto the sheets below. “ _Fuck_ , yes!” 

Thrawn finished right after, followed by a dazed and blissful smile on his lips at hearing those words. He knew he’d heard them said like that before, but he swore this time was like the first time. 

After a moment of both breathing heavily, during which Thrawn’s nervousness dissolved and Eli’s mind worked aggressively in an attempt to riddle out what just happened, Thrawn pulled out and Eli flipped over to sit up, his brow furrowed and looking up into -

 _Thrawn had a ring._

Resting in Thrawn’s outstretched palm lay a simple, gleaming gold band with writing on the inside in a language that Eli didn’t know. 

“Holy shit.”

Thrawn let out a short, small laugh at the human’s surprise. He smiled lovingly down at him, taking in his beautiful after-sex facial glow, his unruly hair, his bright eyes, his still naked form as he sat below him staring at the ring in his hand. He was the most stunning human he’d ever seen, with the kindest heart and intellect so sharp that it often blew him away. He had known for years that he wanted to marry this man. 

Eli’s stunned and utterly _baffled_ expression was almost comical… until it wasn’t. 

Uneasiness stirred inside Thrawn at the length of time the silence had drawn out. Someone had to say something.

“Did you think I was joking?” Thrawn couldn’t stop the worry and doubt from creeping up his spine. 

Eli stared at him; dumbfounded, mouth agape, shaking his head, speechless. His eyes flashed rapidly between Thrawn’s hopeful expression and the band in his hand, shining beautifully when it caught the light just right. Thrawn had to admit that popping the question amidst an orgasm wasn’t his best tactical maneuver, but there was no going back now. 

The silence had stretched an eternity at this point and Thrawn’s nervousness returned tenfold; accompanied this time by a wave of horror and embarrassment. What had he just risked? Trembling blue fingers closed around the band, beginning to withdrawal.

Eli’s arm shot out, stopping the Chiss. He closed his hand around Thrawn’s fist, bringing his other up to assist in prying it open. Thrawn’s fingers were shaking. Eli brought them to his lips for a light kiss, keeping his eyes on the gold band in Thrawn’s palm. His heart swelled. “I was hoping you weren’t.”

Thrawn’s hopes rose as brown eyes lifted to meet his. Tears brimmed in Eli’s eyes; collecting at the base of his dark lashes to form shining drops. He blinked and they toppled over.

“Yes,” he whispered. “Yes, absolutely – to the Unknown Regions and back again a hundred times – _yes_.”

Thrawn barely had time to catch himself from falling backwards as Eli launched into his arms. The air in his lungs left him in a strangled but elated gasp as the human embraced him in a near death grip. Eli shuddered against his chest, shoulders shaking as he held him. Thrawn was at a loss to determine if it was laughter or sobbing that caused the human’s tremors. Eli pulled back for him to make out that it was both. 

The human took the ring and slipped it onto his finger, holding it away from him to properly appreciate it’s aesthetic. He lifted his other hand to bat at another tear falling down his flushed cheek, but Thrawn got there first. With a gentle caress and a swipe of his thumb, he wiped the tear away. 

He knew it wouldn’t be the last. Now for the hard part. 

Settling into the sheets, Thrawn wrapped an arm around Eli’s lean shoulders. The human curled up to him, admiring the appearance of his hand with its new bling, sparkling in the dim lighting. Nothing would ever be as comforting as the warmth he felt radiating from Eli’s body when he held him like this, his head resting tenderly over his heart, one of his legs draped casually over his. 

He began to tell Eli his plan, and felt the human tense in his arms. At first he looked shocked, but understanding soon blanketed his apprehensive features and he sat silently, listening. Thrawn explained everything; told him what he wanted him to do and whom he wanted him to contact when he got the chance. 

He noticed, with a stab of pain, that Eli had tucked his left hand between the two of them, his arms crossed in apparent dismissal. While he talked, Thrawn casually dipped down and took hold of his hand to bring Eli’s ring back into the open. He linked their fingers together across his stomach. The move was not meant to force Eli to view something that caused him distress, but to lovingly remind him _why_ the band was wrapped around his finger, and what Thrawn intended for them. 

Eli remained quiet for a good majority of their conversation only interjecting with a question or two every now and then, or a comment as to how difficult the separation would be. Mostly he just ran his fingers through his hair and sighed often.

After hours of discussing logistics, what their relationship was and what it would be, and circling back to the reason, they stopped to order dinner. Thrawn decided against ordering anything high end like Toniray; this was only partly a celebration. 

An odd sort of detachment occupied Eli’s expression as Thrawn spoke. He hardly ate, pushing food around his plate with vague interest. 

They moved to sit with their backs against the side of the bed, Eli with his knees bent to his chest and Thrawn with his legs stretched out, ankles crossed. Another hour of mostly silence passed, interrupted by a few minutes of conversation here and there. 

Finally, Eli faced him. The Chiss waited until he spoke before looking over, for he had done this six times now. 

“So,” Eli said tersely. “I’m to go away. And you’re not to go with me. And we don’t know if we’ll ever see each other again.”

The more Eli clarified these things the harder it became for Thrawn to agree that this was a good idea. But he swallowed, and nodded anyway. 

Eli gingerly toyed with the gold band, spinning it around his finger with the thumb and middle finger of his other hand. Thrawn swallowed hard, feeling the nervousness from before creep back in and uncomfortably stir his recently consumed meal. 

_Don’t take it off. Please, don’t…_

Thrawn watched it spin, and spin, and spin as if it were the physical representation of the cogs working in Eli’s brilliant mind. 

“I don’t have anything for you,” Eli said quietly after a minute.

Thrawn’s already edgy expression furrowed even deeper.

“Nothing except my promise to you in return.”

Thrawn’s shoulders visibly relaxed with his exhale and the creases of his face smoothed out. The nervousness abated and his heart, while still beating quicker than normal, overflowed with relief. A calming hand was placed delicately on his upper arm. “Hey, are you ok?”

He turned to Eli, to see those gorgeous brown eyes narrowed in concern. “I’m perfect. Your promise…” he took the human’s hand in his. “Eli, just knowing you still accept is more than enough.”

“Still accept?” Eli shook his head with a chuckle. “I said I’d marry you, didn’t I?”

Thrawn half shrugged.

“Oh,” Eli said simply, a sly twinkle in his eye. “You thought that because you roped me into saying ‘yes’ before telling me I might not ever see you again that I’d take it back?”

Thrawn gave him a half exasperated, half guilty look and Eli laughed, planting a quick kiss to his cheek.

He extended his hand and flashed his ring once more. “Nah, I already said yes. You’re stuck with me now.” He squeezed Thrawn’s hand. “You’re all mine, even if we are millions of light-years apart. For keeps.” 

Not once in Thrawn’s life did he ever think he’d be so foolish as to ask for someone’s hand, let alone fall in love. But here he was; sending said loved one away with all hope for their future safely secured on a human finger. _His_ human’s finger.

He kissed the gold band. “For keeps.”

**Author's Note:**

> That could’ve gone really wrong for Thrawn! Luckily, it didn’t. <3  
> This was, originally, not meant to fall into place as Thrawn’s proposal scene in Choas and Art, but if you sub out Eli’s pin for a ring, I guess it works for now!


End file.
